


Uncaring Fate

by orphan_account



Series: 2ptalia [1]
Category: 2ptalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Fleshing out 2p Belarus's character, Human Names Used, written during the Hamilton intermission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2p Belarus's reasonings for doing things





	Uncaring Fate

The world was not a kind place. It was not  _ cruel _ , either mind you, but it was uncaring and in the eyes of many that made it harsh.

 

Veronika Arlovskaya had learned these lessons at a very young age, in the harsh winters of the north. Those had killed her many times over, and with every death her mind had split apart a little more.

 

If the world was not kind, Veronika had decided, then she  _ would _ be in its steed. Maybe she could help someone that way, as she wished someone had once helped her.

 

And, well, if Veronika decided to look nice as she did that, the who was anyone else to judge her?

 

Just because the world is not kind does not mean there is no kindness in the world.

 

And so Veronika Arlovskaya styled up her hair, and she applied her makeup religiously, and she wore pretty dresses and she fought tooth and nail to put even a little bit of good into the world.

 

Maybe if she looked good as she did it, Veronika thought, no one would notice how fractured her mind was.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's not very coherent


End file.
